A midsummernight's dream
by Windfighter
Summary: A modern version of Shakespeare's A midsummernight's dream.


This is a modern version of Shakespeare's A midsummernight's dream that some friends and I wrote because we were going to do a Shakespeare-play.

Shakespeare: It can't be as good as the real version

Nonono, it's even better!

disclaimer: Don't own the play, don't own the characters, don't own this script. oh, wait... I do own this script.

_**A midsummernight's dream  
**_  
**Britney** in love with Justin  
**Justin** in love with Britney  
**Christina Aguilera** Britney's friend, in love with Eminem  
**Eminem** betrothed to Britney **David Beckham** King of the footballplayers  
**Victoria Beckham** queen of footballplayers  
**Jim Carrey** magican  
**Michael Jacksson** actor  
**A group of actors** (James Bond, random girl)  
**Fans to Victoria Beckham**  
**Priest**  
**Narrator**  
**Page**

* * *

**Start**  
  
_Narrator_: It's the day before the wedding of Eminem and Britney. In the city LA there's a big market to which the two friends Britney and Christina have gone.  
  
Scen 1  
  
-Britney and Christina sees eachother-  
_Christina_: Hey Britney!  
_Britney_: Hey Christina  
_Christina_: You look down Britney, what's the matter?  
_Britney_: It's the wedding tomorrow.  
_Christina_: But isn't it going to be fun?  
_Britney_: But I don't love him, I love Justin.  
_Christina_: Though situation...  
_Britney_: Justin and I are going to run away this night.  
_Christina_: No way!  
_Britney:_ We are. Aren't you happy for me?  
_Christina_: Of course I am, I'm overjoyed. -thinks- Now I can have Eminen all by myself  
_Britney_: I have to go and prepear the escape.  
-Britney and Christina hugs-  
_Christina_: see ya later then_Narator_: Britney went to her place and prepeared for the escape. Meanwhile in the forrest Victoria Beckham had settled down with her fans.  
**Scen 2**  
-Victoria hugs Page, David enters-  
_David_: Give me the page!!!  
_Victoria_: NO, He's MINE!!!  
-Victoria stands protectiv in front of the page-  
_David_: I'm gonna take him from you!  
_Victoria_: Fans, let's leave.  
_David_: You're gonna regret this!!!  
-Victoria, servants and Page leave-  
_David_: Jim Carrey, come to me!!!  
_Jim_: -right behind- I'm here master, what do you command?  
_David_: Get some weird potion that makes Victoria fall in love with the first thingy she sees.  
_Jim_: Yes Master 

_David_: Well, GO

_Jim_: Oh, you mean NOW?

_David_: Yes, NOW

_Jim_: Okay

-Jim leaves-  
_David_: MWAHAHAHA!!! She's gonna fell so stupid falling in love with a spyder or something, and I will only take away the spell if she gives me the page!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
_Narrator_: Christina told Eminen that Britney was going to run away, so he went out to find her. And Christina followed.  
**Scen 3**  
  
_Eminem_: Go back to the city!  
_Christina_: Don't you understand that I love you?  
_Eminem_: I can find Britney by myself.  
_Christina_: But I would cross every fanclub in the world just to be near you!!!  
_Eminem_: whatever...

_Narrator_: David had seen the Eminem and Christina and wants Jim to do so the young man fell in love with the woman.  
**Scen 4**  
  
-Jim comes up behind David-  
_David_: There you are Jim. I just saw two people arguing. You have to make sure that the young man falls in love with the woman.  
_Jim_: I command and you obey. 

_David_: What did you say? Are you stupid or something?

_Jim_: Noooo, no, I'm NOT stupid. What did you say? Hey, What did I say?

_David_: Think of that you fool

_Jim_: Hey, I meant YOU cammand and I obey.

-Jim disappears and David goes to Victoria and pours love potion thingy on her-  
_David_: This will make her fall madly inlove with the first creature she sees!  
-David laughs evily with a low voice and leaves the sleeping Victoria-  
  
_Narrator_: Jim got the order to make Eminem fall madly inlove with Christina. But as stupid as he is...  
-Jim comes up to the narrator-  
_Jim_: I'm not stupid!  
_Narrator_: as stupid as the author is then?  
_Jim_: uhm... well...  
_David_: from background Just say yes!  
_Jim_: YEAH!  
_Narrator_: Okay  
-Jim leaves happily-  
_Narraotor_: But as stupid as the... He can't hear me now I hope... But as stupid as Jim is, he finds the wrong couple  
**Scen 5**  
  
-Britney and Justin are asleep-  
-Jim enters and pours the magic juice on Justin-  
_Jim_: When he wakes up and sees her, his love for her will drive him mad.  
-Jim disappears and Christina comes and wakes Justin up-  
_Christina_: Jusitn, you shouldn't be here. If Eminem finds you he will kill you  
-Justin stands up and stares at Christina-  
_Christina_: Why are you staring at me?  
_Justin_: Your beautiful thngs. You are beautiful in every -moves his hands towards Christina's face-, single -moves his hands towards Christinas breasts-, way -moves his hands towards Christina's ass-.  
_Christina_: What's wrong with you? You wanna scare the crap out of me?  
-Christina rans away and Justin follows her-  
-Britney wakes up-  
_Britney_: Justin, where are you?  
-Britney rans into a tree-  
_Britney_: Ops.  
-Britney rans into another tree-  
_Britney_: I did it again.  
-Britney rans of the stage-  
  
_Narrator_: The forrest isn't just the home of people in love and strange magical creatures. This is what Jim founds out when he sees a group of actor hiding...  
-An actor cames to the Narrator-  
_Actor_: We are not hiding, we are making the new James Bond movie  
_Narrator_: I didn't wrote the lines  
-The actor leavs and the scen starts-  
  
**Scen 6**  
-Jim appears, sees a group of people then hides-  
-Bond and a girl are making out.Michael comes out from behind a tree-  
_Michael_: Who are you?  
_Bond_: My name is Bond. James Bond.  
_Michael_: That's my girlfriend  
-Bond and Michael fights-  
_One of the actors_: Hey guy, we have to do it again. Michael, go back behind the tree.  
-Micheal goes back behind the tree and the actors take their positions-  
-Jim spots Michael, hits him in the head and puts a spell on him-  
-Michael wakes up with a donkey-head-  
-Michael comes out from behind the tre-  
_actors_: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! -actors run away screaming-  
-Michael starts singing-  
_Michael_: You know I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm really really bad  
-Victoria wakes up and falls in love with Michael-  
  
_Narrator_: Eminem found Britney while she was looking for Justin, and now they are walking back to the city LA. But, unfourtunatly, this play doesn't end with this.  
  
**Scen 7**  
_David_: How did it go?  
_Jim_: Very well. Victoria is now in love with a donkey  
-David and Jim laughs-  
_David_: Well done, but quiet, I hear someone.  
-David and Jim leaves the stage and Britney and Eminem enters-  
_Britney_: Stop following me, I won't rest until I've found Justin.  
_Eminem_: I'm tired of arguing, I'm gonna take a nap.  
-Eminem falls a sleep and snores loudly-  
-Britney walks away and David and Jim reappears-  
_David_: Ey Jim, look for a black-haired woman and get her here.  
_Jim_: Alright, I shall do our buissnes  
-Jim starts to walk away-  
_Jim_: But tell me, why is human love so complicated?  
_David_: Just do it! And don't forget to use Nike  
-Jim leaves-  
  
_Narrator_: Jim made a speciall light led the way for Christina to her Eminem, and Christina did follow it  
  
**Scen 8**  
-Christina and Justin rans after a light-  
_Justin_: Take me Christina!  
_Christina_: I don't want you, I want Eminem!  
-Eminem cames from nowhere-  
_Eminem_: And here I am my sexy thing  
_Narrator: _Hey guys, we forgot the scen where Eminem falls inlove with Christina.

_-_everyone takes up the manuscript-

_Everyone: _Yes we did...

_Eminem_: What shall we do then?

_Christina_: Just do some hokuspokus

_Eminem_: Hokuspokus I am now inlove with Christina  
-Eminem holds out his arms-  
_Eminem_: Come into my arms!!!  
-Christina is about to take him when Justin goes between-  
_Justin_: Stay away Eminem, she's mine  
_Britney_: Justin? Is that you?  
-Britney enters the stage-  
_Britney_: You are safe? Then why did you left me?  
_Justin_: Because I can't baer to see you. I'm gonna marry Christina  
_Eminem_: So do I. Let's settle this once and for all. Tonight I'm cleaning out my closet  
-Eminem pushes Justin backwards. Justin almost falls over but regain he balance before he trips and puches back-  
_Britney_: You've stolen my Justin!  
_Christina_: I've done nothing! This is a trick in which you three have plotted togheter to make a fool of me!  
_Britney_: You do that all to well by yourself!  
_Christina_: I thought you were my friend!  
_Britney_: Our friendship ended when you stole my boyfriend  
-suddenly everyone falls asleep and David enters the stage-  
-David takes out his cell phone and calls Jim-  
_David_: wazzuuuuuup?  
_Jim_: Wazzuuuuuuuup?  
_David_: Ey, Jim, come to the forrest at once!  
-Jim enters the stage-  
_David_: Make this end, I can't stand their fights. They're giving me a headach  
-Jim does what David tolds him and goes to Britney, Justin, Christina and Eminem and make them love the right person-  
-Mumbles in the air-  
_David_: Victroria is coming!  
  
_Narrator_: Victoria and Michael have had a great time dealing with censured things and now they are walking in the forrest, very tired  
**Scen 9  
**  
_Victoria_: Are you tired Michael darling? Rest with me on the soft grass  
_Michael_: I feel that the last plastic surgery made me sleepy hee-haw!  
_Victoria_: Fans, leave us!  
-The fans run away crying-  
-Victoria and Michael falls asleep-  
-Jim laughs silently-  
_David_: This is not funny! I long for Victoria to smile at me and feel her arms around me. Break the spell on the donkey Jim, while I deal with my woman.  
-Jim breaks the love-spell-  
_David_: Be the way you used to be. See the way you used to see. Wake my queen and come to me!  
-Victoria wakes up and sees David-  
_Victoria_: Ironic Oh, you're back.  
_David_: Oh, I've missed you so much. You're my everything  
_Victoria_: Yeah, whatever. I'm hungry. Let's go and eat.  
-Victoria leaves the stage and David follows-

_Narrator_: Jim has finally removed the spell he put on the humans, and now the are all in love with the person they should love.  
  
**Scen 10**  
-Everyone wakes up-  
_Justin_: Oh Britney, how could I ever dream of another woman? You're the one I love!  
_Britney_: Hit me baby  
-Justin hits Britney-  
_Britney_: One more time  
-Justin hits Britney again-  
_Christina_: That's true love!  
-Britney, Justin, Christina and Eminem goes to the city-  
  
_Narrator_: Michael slept so hard that he didn't noiteced when the sun got up and everyone left, but finally he woke up.  
  
**Scen 11**  
-Michael wakes up-  
_Michael_: I thought I was...! I thought I had...!  
-Michael feels on his head and finds out it's back to normal-  
_Michael_: What a midsummer nights dream, I should write a song about this. I already have an idea.  
-Michael sings on Billy Jean and does his moonwalk out of the stage-  
  
_Narrator_: Michael, Britney, Justin, Christina and Eminem made it to the city, and now there's a wedding.  
  
**Scen 12**  
  
_Priest_: We are gathered here today to witness joining of four people; Justim Timberlake and Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera and Marshall Matters, also known as Eminem. So, do you, Britney, take this Justin to be your husband 'till death do you apart?  
_Britney_: I do  
_Priest_: Justin, the same.  
_Justin_: I do  
_Priest_: And do you Christina take this Marshall... etcetra  
_Christina_: I do  
_Priest_: And you Eminem?  
_Eminem_: I really do  
_Priest_: I now announce husbands and wives. You may now kiss my... hey, this is wrong! Enough! I'm outa here!  
-stage turns black and A midsummer night's dream is over-  
-light turns on again and hopefully the spectators aplause-

* * *

hehe, that wasn't too bad

William: How can you do something like this?

Well, give a funny play to teenagers, and this is what it ends up like -to the readers- Please review.


End file.
